Realization Strikes
by Tainted Halo
Summary: {HieixKurama shounen ai} Sequel to Pieces of Me. What happens when Yusuke and co find out about Hiei and Kurama's 'relationship?
1. Chapter One

Realization Strikes  
  
A/N: ^_^ This is the long awaited sequel to "Pieces of Me". You don't necessarily have to read that to understand this, but yeah. Lol. ^_^ Read and Review, as this has taken a while for me to actually sit down and write-Only because I looked through my reviews and felt guilty am I actually doing this. ^.~ Thanks to you this fix is finally coming around. ^_^ Also, to everyone who had the time to read my old writing, ((eek, it really wasn't all that good)) I give you all pocky! *Hands out pocky to all her reviewers*   
  
Chapter One  
  
It had been almost two weeks since Hiei and me had well... Going out sounded so... Trivial, and immature... I suppose I could say we were lovers- Even though that word didn't appeal to me any more than going out. I'd had many a lover in my Youkai form... I didn't want to group the demon into that category. However, for now, even I couldn't find the proper words to describe our relationship... That in itself said quite a bit. Not in the physical sense, but more in the relationship sense. I didn't need to hear him say he loved me. But I knew he did. Simple glances were enough...   
  
We'd been sent on a particularly difficult case, and not a one of us felt like the long journey home, so Yusuke had suggested we stay in a hotel for the night. We didn't have enough spare change, even combined, mainly because Hiei didn't care a cent with him, and looked annoyed with everyone gave him a scowl of annoyance. Well, he was a youkai, how could it be expected of him to carry around human money?   
  
Anyways, we had ended up splitting up two in each room... The rooms each had two beds, however Hiei and myself found no need. He was curled up sound asleep, and looking more like an angel than the demon he was. I chuckled silently, brushing a strand of ebony from his face. His head was buried in my chest, and he was frowning even in his sleep. "Cute..." I said aloud, pondering exactly how Hiei would kill me if he heard me call him such a thing.   
  
Lost in my own thoughts I didn't notice as the door creaked open, and Yusuke entered the room, looking exhausted. "Hey, Kurama, you guys ready too-" He stopped dead, his honey colored eyes growing wider by the moment. "Holy shit," He said, rubbing his eyes... "I need more sleep..." He said, and with that retreated from the room mumbling about not getting enough sleep and weird hallucinations.   
  
I laughed shaking my head, extremely amused. "Yusuke's going to find out eventually," I said, settling down, knowing Yusuke would be bound to get at least a few more hours of sleep, and I might as well do the same, as there was no way I would be shifting Hiei was from his adorable pose. He wasn't the type to show physical affection, and although he was sleeping this was a moment I was treasuring.   
  
~*~  
  
I awoke this time to a polite knock on the door... I was rather grateful for Yusuke had learned his lesson. Hiei had been aroused a while before my wake up call, and he was already seated on the other bed, ready to go.   
  
I stifled a yawn, rising to my feet, and answering the door. It was Kuwabara this time... "Hello, you guys almost ready?" He asked, looking in at Hiei and then back at me.   
  
I nodded, "Yes, give me a few minutes though..." I said, getting a nod out of the orange haired boy. "Okay... We'll be downstairs in the lobby," and with that Kuwabara left Hiei and myself, running down the stairs were Yusuke was probably waiting for all of us.   
  
"Hiei, Yusuke walked in this morning..." The yokai's crimson eyes grew wide, and a tint of pink appeared on his cheeks. "He thought he was hallucinating, however," I said, laughing. "But you know... We'll have to tell them sometime."   
  
"Hn. What I do is my business, not there's," was his simple reply.   
  
I sighed, "Well, they're going to find out one way or another." Hiei smirked, "Then let them. It would be amusing to see Kuwabara's reaction." 


	2. Chapter Two

Realization Strikes   
  
A/N: ^_^ Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad to get so many positive responses! ^_^ I love you all to pieces! ^_^   
  
Chapter Two  
  
We headed downstairs, where an exhausted Yusuke and an annoyed Kuwabara were waiting. When the Spirit Detective saw us his face flushed, and he nervously ran a hand through his tangled hair, which he apparently hadn't even bothered to comb.   
  
"You know I had the weirdest hallucination about you two..." He said glancing at Hiei and myself, before bursting into fits of laughter. "Hiei... Was snuggled up with you, Kurama... And he looked all innocent, and cute..." He said in between his hysterics, which only caused Hiei's crimson eyes to widen in horror but then quickly narrow into a ruthless glare.   
  
"I don't need to hear about your fantasies, Spirit Detective," Was his cold reply as the forbidden child turned on his heel and left the room in a blur of darkness. I chuckled softly, knowing Hiei was horribly offended at the word 'cute' and yet also knowing Yusuke was completely right. The innocence none of us by day was clearly revealed in his sleep... Even the little pout he often wore... I shook those thoughts away not wanting to get caught up in my own mind whilst Yusuke and Kuwabara were there.   
  
The three of us exited the hotel after Hiei, and yet to my disappointment found him nowhere... Hiei had left without us... He was much faster than the car I had driven us up in but still, I was a bit annoyed that he'd left us... Although, I expected that from him, I was still felt a little put out.   
  
The drive home was uneventful... I mostly chattered with Yusuke and Kuwabara over nothing all that intellectual... I was rather relieved to tell the truth when I dropped them off and was able to return home. Hiei was already there, and was sitting on my bed an annoyed look on his features.   
  
I sighed, flopping down beside the youkai, and wrapping an arm around him. "Come on..." I said, not wanting him to brood over this entire day. When the demon didn't pull away from my semi embrace I leaned in closer, kissing lightly on the base of his neck.   
  
"Kurama." To some it may not have sounded like a warning, but I knew Hiei better than most, and I knew he wasn't pleased. I sighed, drawing back and closing my emerald hued eyes. God, why did he have to be so difficult? And why did I love him so much that I even cared if he protested? Life was so complicated.   
  
~*~  
  
At the jingling of the phone I pulled myself from my position besides Hiei and picked up the receiver to the telephone, answering with a tired and bored, "Minamo residence."  
  
"Hey Kurama, we're having a barbeque down by the beach... You 'n Hiei should come!" Came Yusuke's energetic voice.  
  
I glanced over at the ebony haired demon shrugging, "Sure... We'll be over in a bit. Thank you for the invite." I said before adding a brief goodbye and turning my full attention to my demon companion. "Yusuke's having a party... And he'd like it if we came," I said a hand toying with a strand of Hiei's beautiful hair.  
  
"Hnn..." Hiei replied in a monotone, "Why should I waste my time, in those human's company?" He sounded bitter, though I was pretty sure he knew I'd get him to come eventually... It just took a bit of coaxing and patience only over a thousand years of life could provide to get Hiei to listen and finally comply.   
  
I sighed, an arm wrapping around his shoulders teasingly, "Because nonhumans like me will be there?" I silently pleaded, by eyes searching and begging his face for a desirable answer.   
  
He looked away though I could tell he's given in as he muttered a quick "fine whatever," before he slid gracefully off my couch. "I'll drive us then..." I said before the smaller demon could take off at his amazing demonic speed. He shrugged but didn't give any other response than that, allowing me to lead him downstairs to my car.   
  
We drove in a silence that could only be compatible to someone like Hiei, the only sound being that of the light music I was playing, a solace from having a complete silence.   
  
The beach was stunning as always in the late afternoon, the sun not having gone down yet but contemplating it, lurking on the edges of the horizon. Boton greeted us with a grin, before motioning for us to make ourselves at home. Seeing as she was greeting and Keiko was cooking it amused me to see as Yusuke considered this his party.   
  
I grabbed two sodas, handing one to Hiei before plopping down on the sand, watching as Yusuke got assaulted by the waves, sending the Spirit Detective flying downwards, vanishing from view. No one was worried though, this was after all Yusuke. He'd done stupider things than get pulled under by a wave, so no one really paid any attention.   
  
However, when he didn't emerge for several moments, I began to get a little worried. With a thoughtful frown I rose gracefully to my feet, taking quick steps towards the water to look for Yusuke... And the sight of him not moving in the water was not at all comforting. "Hiei... Kuwabara... You might want to come over here..." I called unsure if this was cause yet to be concerned.   
  
A/N: ^^ And dun dun dun a cliffhanger! ^.^ Whee, is Yusuke alive? Buwahah, you'll have to wait to find out! ^_^ Reviewwww it makes me work faster~! 


End file.
